Cancer
by The-Caring-Misanthrope
Summary: Two people, both in very similar situations. Two others, wishing for the best. Only one pair will have a happy ending. (Yes, someone dies at the end.)


Herro dere! Um so yeah...I was kind of in a sad mood when I decided to write this. And I watched his really sad video that kind of gave me this idea. It's very loosely based on the song Cancer by My Chemical Romance. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wished I owned it, but I don't. I do not own the song nor the amazing mess called Homestuck.

* * *

Wires were stuck in his body like he was a pincushion. His orange eyes were closed tight, trying to will away what he knew was coming. His body was decaying while he was still living. His once shiny, blond hair was either thinned or gone. It had abandoned him months ago. His once magnificently built body had decomposed into nothing but skin and bones. The nurses had came in just minutes ago. They removed his oxygen mask and let him drink to his full, but his lips, as well as the rest of his skin, were as dry as the Texan air outside.

The quiet hums of the machines attached to his frail body were the only things that broke the silence that had fallen over the room. The boy's once dark skin was now pale and frail. His unruly hair lay matted on the hospital pillow beneath his head. He breathing was labored, but no help could come to him now. Today was his day, he knew it had to be. He felt it in the very core of his being. His eyes felt heavy, though he had just woken up. His body felt as if he were already dead. And soon, ever so soon, he would be able to rest. He would be able to rest and leave his cruel, motherfucking world.

The once blond-haired man had to hang on. Though his own choices in life were now punishing him, he wish he could take them all back. Beside the bed sat a smaller, younger version of him. His younger brother, so small and so healthy, sat in the cold hard chair. His eyes were red and puffy. Both the elder and younger brother had abandoned their shades and pride long ago. There was no reason to hide anything, for it was only them in the room.

The younger boy was what he elder had to hold on for. There was no one else in the world to care for him. They were parent-less, they lived off the meager salary that the elder brother was able to provide. His stress from raising his younger brother was what lead him to smoke. It was never around his little Dave though. It simply started as a slow, barely noticeable habit. As the younger grew, the elder wanted to provide more. He wanted to give his brother everything. He did the best he could, but it came at the cost of his own health.

The once tanned man didn't know what caused his prescription to turn into an addiction, but it had. It all started as a way to help him through his depression and nightmares. As time went on, he began to take more pills to calm his nerves. Then, finally, as a way to help escape reality.

It had all stopped though, when he met the boy that now say by his bedside. He was happy for a time. He quit it all after a few months of being best friends. No pills just for the heck of it. The boy, Tavros, was able to help him get through it all. He was free. He was free and healthy for such a short time. It had been earlier that day when it all had changed. It all changed when he learned that his best friend, and love of his life, was going out with, whom he dubbed, the bitch from hell.

All of those months in rehab quickly fell away. He had grown to love Tav, but now he had left him for someone that treated him so poor. Before he took the pills that night, he had cried for the first time. He had cried, swallowed the pills, and laid on his bed with a picture of Tav and himself. Later that night, the happy Tavros walked to his friend's house only to find him in a comatose state.

He had been in his bed for so long now, that he forgot what it felt like to be able to move. His little brother is still able to move so freely, but all he ever does is sit. He sits beside his decaying brother day in and day out. He only leaves when he has to, but even then he always comes right back. At night he crawls into the small bed beside his big brother. Nightly, he hides his face in the crook between his brother's shoulder and neck. His older brother watches helplessly as his little Dave cries himself to sleep. He cries even harder after each failed surgery that his brother goes through. But, the elder knows that Dave will cry no more after tomorrow. No, tonight shall be the last night.

The first few nights that his friend was in a comatose state, he had cried his eyes out. His tanned skin was always slick with tears. It was almost a week later that Gamzee awoke. Tavros was so happy that he had cried even more. When asked as to why he overdosed, he told his tale. It was halfway through the once soft spoken boy's loud rant that a doctor came in. He stated that tomorrow there was to be a surgery that could save Gamzee's life. If it worked, that is.

The next day went by quickly. Both patients were wheeled away early in the morning. The younger brother sat alone in his brother's room. He was told nothing of what was to happen today. He was only told to sit and wait. Of course he did as he was told though it was so hard. He wanted to be with his brother. Even if this new surgery didn't work, he had to be with him.

Tavros waited right outside the operating room. They wouldn't allow him in the room, so he had to wait right outside. He felt that this was all his fault anyways. He should have been with him that night. He felt that if only he had been there. It was just a stupid rumor that was spread about, but he knew his friend was sensitive. Now all he could do was wait. There was nothing to do but wait.

Hours later both surgeries were finally over. The older brother's had been a success. He was wheeled back to his room where his younger brother sat waiting. With just a small nod, the younger broke into a fit of tears and smiles. He hugged his brother as tightly as he dared. The older brothers had overcame the hardest thing to ever face them.

The same could not be said about the other. The tanned friend fell to his knees at the bedside of his friend. The doctors had tried, but the boy's heart was already in it's last stages. There was nothing left for them to do except numb him and let him live out the rest of his time in sedated peace. And so they waited, both numb to the world. Though there was not much time left, the would spend what was left together.

* * *

So, did anyone like this or was it a waste of time? Reviews make me love you! Critique also makes me love you!


End file.
